


Troublemaker Min Ji

by lakolita3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Spanking, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakolita3/pseuds/lakolita3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their parents died in a car accident five years ago. From that moment Minji lives together with their brothers on the dorm. Minji is a teenager, troublemaker and sometimes because of that she driving crazy her brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It looked like a peaceful evening

Evening in TVXQ’s dorm. Yunho, Changmin and Minji were lying together on the couch and watching TV.  
'It looked like a peaceful evening.'  
On the end of the movie Yunho looked at Minji and said “Time to sleep, you’ve got a school tomorrow”.  
Minji looked at him with a pout on face. “Nooo, oppa not yet. It’s too early. I don’t want to.” said Minji still lying on couch.  
Changmin, who meanwhile went to the bathroom, came back and gave her an angry gaze. “Get up and go to sleep until I’m still nice to you.”  
She knew that Changmin can be very mad regarding to her education. But she stubbornly crossed her arms on chest and sharply said “NO!”  
Yunho looked at Changmin who didn’t hesitate a moment, grabbed Minji’s arm, lifted her up from couch and dragged her to the bedroom.  
He pushed her to the room slammed the door and locked them. “I will unlock the door in the morning, GOOD NIGHT!!” said angrily.  
Minji starts to kick the door, slams them with fists and yelling “It’s not fair, let me out, Yunho oppa help!” Yunho just looked at Changmin and sighed. He couldn’t do anything.  
“I hate you oppa!” she screams.  
When she stood there for awhile, she realized that she needs on toilet. “Oppa let me go please, I need to pee.”  
....Yunho looked at Changmin. “You think that I will believe you that?” he said.  
The situation calmed down... For a while. Yunho and Changmin were sitting on couch. They heard Minji open window.  
Suddenly from Minji's room they heard a piercing scream. They looked at each other and ran towards to the door.  
Changmin took a key out of pocket and unlocked. Both ran into the room.  
They started looking for Minji, in bed, even Yunho looked out the open window.  
Suddenly they heard a door slam and rustling with a key in the lock. That was Minji. She locked them in.  
She planned it. She was waiting behind the door, she screamed and when they ran into the room, she took a key, which Changmin left in keyhole and locked them.

Yunho and Changmin realized what happened and immediately started to yell to Minji.  
Meanwhile Yunho talks in a good way “Minji ssi open the door, everything will be OK, nothing gonna happen to you.”, Changmin was really mad “If you will not open NOW, I will bend you over my knee, when I get out of here! And I promise to you, you won’t be able to sit for a year!!!”  
Minji wasn’t listening them. She went to the bathroom and thought “What to do now? I can watch TV, maybe I will released them.”  
When she was engrossed in her own thoughts, she opened the door of bathroom and ……… “Yunho oppa? Changmin oppa?”..................

Yes. Her brothers were standing in the doorway.  
Changmin was furious. Yunho just stood, arms crossed, with gaze which is saying “Minji what have you done?”  
She bowed her head slightly and watched as Changmin rolled up his sleeves. Then he grabbed her by arm, he didn’t say anything, he put her next to the couch and went to kitchen. He opened drawer and pulled out big wooden spoon.  
Minji didn’t look at him, she was thinking, how is it possible that they are out. Meanwhile Yunho sat down to armchair next to couch and sighed.  
He would just speak with her, but Changmin has different opinion.  
Changmin came to Minji and pulled her to his lap. He was about to pull off Minji’s pants down, but Yunho with puppy eyes said just “Changmin-a” and shook his head.  
Changmin didn’t want to fight with Yunho, he just want to spanked the naughtiness out of that stubborn girl. He nodded, took a wooden spoon to his right hand and cought Minji’s hands behind her back.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!  
Changmin started tonelessly spanking her.  
“Oww! It hurts!” SMACK  
“It supposed to it’s a spanking, it is his purpose. And I didn’t even started!” he said with grin on face.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Changmin has an iron hand, he always uses all his force.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK!!  
“Ouch! Oppa!”  
'It felt like he was whipping her.'  
“Oppa, I’m sorry I will never do it again. Really! Yunho oppa, sorry. I’m really sorry, tell him to stop, PLEASE!” Minji cried.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
“I know you’re sorry, but you must learn your lesson and I think you still will learn a long time.” Changmin said firmly.  
SMACK!  
Yunho got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. He can’t watch this.  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!!  
Minji was now sobbing, she had already really sore bottom.  
“Oppa, I’m really sorry. it hurts!” She can’t take it anymore, she started to kick him. “Stop kicking or I will spank you bare!!” Changmin shouted. She obeyed and stop. (But she still wants to kick him.)  
“And when ‘SMACK’ I will ‘SMACK’ tell you ‘SMACK’ to go ‘SMACK’ to sleep ‘SMACK’, you ‘SMACK’ will ‘SMACK’ go!” ‘SMACK SMACK’!!  
“You ‘SMACK’ will ‘SMACK’ stop ‘SMACK’ disobeying ‘SMACK’ us!” ‘SMACK SMACK’  
“Ahh! Owww!” Minji sobbed. “Oppa!” She was nearly screaming. “Oppa. I promise. I’ll never disobeyed you again.”  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! .…. SMACK!!!

Changmin stopped.  
Yunho came to Minji, grabbed her by arm and lifted her up from Changmin’s lap. He hugged her and said to her “Let’s go sleep.”  
Yunho led her to the bedroom, “Sh, everything will be okay” he comforted her. “I will find some ointment for you, hm?” She nodded.  
Then she stopped in front of door, she turned around and looked at Changmin. “Oppa? How did you got out from my bedroom?”  
Changmin looked at Yunho and smiled. “Your spare key.” he said still smiling. “I know that you’re hiding it in drawer.” Minji pouted.  
“Oh yeah, my spare key.” she murmured.  
Then she opened the bedroom and said silently “Good night Yunho oppa, good night Changmin oppa.”  
“Good night Minji” said Yunho and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight” said Changmin.  
Then he got up from couch, Yunho switched off the lights and both went to their bedrooms.  
Minji laid on bed on her stomach.  
“Damn!” she thought. “That was stupid. Next time I must to improve my ideas.”  
Then she fell asleep.

But don’t worry, this was her first but not last trouble. She is TROUBLEMAKER. :)


	2. School is just a trouble

Minji is a high school student. She was always sloppy regarding her grades at school. Minji has two best friends Park Hye Su and Lee Kyung Mi, who attending the same class with her. Kyung Mi is really smart, she has very good grades and she loves Math. Meanwhile Minji and Hye Su hate Math. But Hye Su studies really hard to have a good grades. Minji doesn’t try so hard. During class she always does something else, mostly sleeping.

When she came on Monday to school, Kyung Mi and Hye Su already were witing for her. “Hey girl. Are you ready for another week in torture chamber?” laughed Hye Su. Minji just frowned “Yeah, I’m very excited.” she said annoyingly. “Will happened something today, or just a normal day?” Minji asked. “Don’t tell me you forgot?” Kyung Mi yelped. “Today we get report cards, “ she said. Minji wide her eyes. She almost fainted. “Oh noo!” she whined. “SHIT! oppas will kill me!” She wants to start crying, when she imagined angry face of Changmin oppa. :(  
“Aww” Hye Su and Kyung Mi looked at each other and hugged her. Hye Su smiled “It will be okay. You said that Changmin oppa will come late at night today. So give it signed to Yunho oppa. He is always so kind.” Hye Su said meanwhile she stroked Minji’s hair. “You’re right. It’s exactly what I’ll do. Thanks.” Minji even smiled.

They went to class. Minji sat to the desk, between Hye Su and Kyung Mi. Kyung Mi in front of her and Hye Su behind her. First lesson starts, it was a History lesson, which their class teacher Park teach. Minji likes her, she was around 50 years old and she is fine. But at the moment like this “a day of report cards” she can’t even looked at her. Her teacher is always dissapointed in Minji and keep saying things like “I hope you will improve them soon. Zou can ask your brothers for help.” Even today she said the same when Minji was called in front of the class. Teacher Park gave Minji report card. Minji’s hands were shaking when she took it from her. Then she sat back to her place.   
From eleven subjects she didn’t pass six of them - History, Maths, English, Economy, Management and Chinese, her not very favourite subjects. When lesson ends. All classmates start talking about their cards. Minji was just sitting there quiet, “burning hole” with eyes to her report card. Hye Su stepped to Minji and nudged her “Six subjects? I thought it would be worse. Minji frowned. “Could you tell me what is worse than this?” She said dejectedly. “Sorry” Hye Su quietly said and sat to chair. “ Minji was confused. She thought about give it to Yunho. ‘But what if he will tell to Changmin..., of course he will tell him, he’s telling him everything.’ she thought for herself. She jealous to both her friends, cause they passed all subjects.  
This day at school Minji was very quiet, but even today she didn’t pay attention during lessons. When classes ended. Hye Su and Kyung Mi went to accompany Minji to the bus stop. Hye Su and Kyung Mi chatted together, meanwhile Minji walked slowly and silently. They waited with Minji to bus, the hugged her and comforted her. When bus arrived, Minji boarded and sat on seat. She looked from window, the bus moved on and she watched as her two best friends move away. After 10 minutes bus stopped and Minji got off and went to the dorm. Afterwhile she was standing in front of the dorm. At home supposed to be just Yunho, Changmin should be out. Minji prepares for how to tell Yunho. Then she walks in, entered the password and slowly walks into the hall. “Minji, is that you?” Minji froze. It wasn’t Yunho’s voice, but …. She stares at the person who spoke. It was Changmin. “What’s going on? You didn’t expect me here, right?” he said. She gulped “Hi-i oppa. Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought Yunho oppa will be here.” “I will leave as soon as Yunho arrives, he should come soon.” She wanted to go to her bedroom. “Was not today a day of issuing report cards?” he called to her. She stopped on the spot. At the moment million of thoughts flashed her mind. ‘OMG! Sh*t, sh*t. How he knows? Who told him? What now? What to do?’   
“So?” Changmin asked, waiting for her answer. “Hm? Report cards? No no, our teacher is...ill. So not yet.” her heartbeat was unbelievably fast. “Ill? Hm. I'll be in the room if you need anything, okey.” he told her. “OK” she said and went to her bedroom. She pulled out of the bag report card and put it in nightstand under book she borrowed from Yunho. In that moment she heard a door slam. ‘Yunho!’ She ran downstairs to the door. Instead of Yunho, Changmin stood in the doorway and both talked about something. “Take a rest, hyung. I’ll be back around 8 PM okey?” “Fine” Yunho replied. “And you!” Changmin turned his head toward Minji. “You behave yourself, don’t cause troubles or you know what will happen. Understood?” his look made Minji a goosebumps. “Yes, oppa.” Yunho smiled at her and kiss her forehead. “Bye Changmin” they said and closed the door. Then he turned to Minji. “Let’s watch some movie.” Yunho said. ‘Movie? But I should tell him about that now.’ she didn’t know what to do. “Minji what’s wrong?” he said sadly. “Eh, nothing oppa. Movie! I’ll choose!” …,‘I’ll tell him that later, after movie.’ she decided after a while.   
She chose ‘The Man from Nowhere’ (Ajeossi :D). Then she sat on couch and Yunho brought chips. She put her head on his shoulder. It was a wonderful spent time.  
Until…  
After movie Minji went to bathroom. “Minji where is that book I lent you?” Yunho asked her. “In my nightstand” unawares she answered. Yunho walked into Minji’s bedroom and opened nightstand. Meanwhile in bathroom Minji just realized what she did. She ran into her bedroom. “Yunho wait, I think it’s….” she didn’t finish sentence. She saw Yunho holding report card in his hands. He disbelievingly examined that card. “What is this? What is it doing here? Why I don’t know about this? Does Changmin know?” Minji stood motionless, her eyes stuck into the ground. “I’m asking you something! Did you lose your voice?” Yunho yelled. He was really angry. “No, Changmin doesn’t know that. I didn’t know that Changmin will be still home, I thought you will be here.” Minji began sobbed. “So you thought I'll be easy on you? FOR THIS? You thought wrong, sweetheart.” Yunho came to her and grabbed her arm. “Come with me!” Minji was afraid. ‘What he wants to do?’ He took her to living room.  
He turned her to the left. “Go kneel to the corner” Yunho said. “You will wait there until Changmin come.” he said, pointing finger into corner. “Kneel?!” Minji shrieked. ‘Kneel? Wait to Changmin? No, no, no! she thought. “Yunho oppa please don’t. I will do anything but please don’t let me kneel and…” She paused. “And what?” Yunho frowned in puzzlement. “And can you tell Changmin something else, not whole true about this? He will be very mad at me.” she begged him, Yunho disbelievingly looked at her. “You lied to him, now you think about it again and you want even after me to lie?” he raised voice. “Go kneel into that corner or you will get two spankings, one now and second when Changmin come!” He slaps her on butt and pushed her to corner. “Kneel!” he yelled. Minji began to sniff.   
After 1 hour….  
Changmin came home. Yunho was sitting on couch, reading magazine, Minji swayed in pain in corner. Changmin was tired but when he saw the situation home he woke up quickly. He already knew something had happened. “Hyung?” Changmin spoke. Yunho raised his head “Changmin, you’re home. Well, when I’ll tell you the news, you won’t believe me. Sit.” Yunho said. Changmin slowly sat and looked at Minji. Minji suffered, she turned to them. Her eyes met with Changmin’s. She quickly turned back. She wasn’t paying attention what Yunho is telling to Changmin, she want to scream from pain. She lost feeling in the legs. She cried several times from that pain. Minji began to listen when she heard Changmin to say “Show me that card… You’ve got to be kidding me! Alright, that’s it!” Then he got up from couch. He went to his bedroom. From room resounded slamming of the drawer. He came back “I knew it would not be so long as you will do some trouble. So I bought you a new friend.” He smiled. “Minji stand up and looked at me!” he said louder. Of course she had problem, not just to stand up but simply staying. Her legs were shaking. She turned to him and in that moment she saw the object, she froze. “Do you know what is this?” he asked. “A..a. pp.pa.paa..p.pp…. a paddle.” Minji can’t believe that. “Yes, yes a paddle.” He said and went to armchair, then he called to Minji. “Let’s go. Let’s get over with!” and patted his lap. Minji stood and when she heard him she began to go backwards. But she hits the wall of corner where she stood. She shook her head, muttering “No, no, no. You can’t do that.” Yunho and Changmin watched their little sister. Yunho spoke “Minji ssi, you know (U-Know :D) you deserve punisment for what you did. Stop doing this stuff and accept that!” Minji even didn’t looked at him. “Minji, if you won’t be on my lap till I count to three, I will go and get you!” Changmin add. Minji flinched. ‘What to do, what to do?’ she thinks.   
“1”..’Oh no, he starts counting.’ …. “2” She decided to go but…”3. That’s it!” Changmin got up. “No, no, no oppa I will go by myself.” Minji begged. “Too late!”Changmin said, came to her, took her arm and throw her on his lap. Took a paddle...  
SMACK SMACK SMACK “You will do as your brothers say immediately!” SMACK Minji wasn’t prepared for this. “OUCH, oppa I really wanna go by myself!” she screamed at him. “Don’t yell at me you have no rights!” SMACK SMACK The paddle was really big and painful. She started cry. :´-( “Yunho oppa, I’m sorry I will never lie to you and Changmin oppa, I’m sorry I will never do it again.” she begged. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Minji had problem to speak trough all the tears. Yunho looked at her. “Darling, we hope you won’t do it again, but if you think I will help you, you’re wrong.” SMACK “Yes, no one will help you when I’m here.” SMACK “You’ve got what you deserve.” Changmin said. SMACK SMACK SMACK .. SMACK!  
Then Changmin suddenly stopped. “Now, tell me in how many subjects did you fail?” Minji sobbed, she swallow her tears, she was frightened what will happen. SMACK! “Now Minji!” Changmin landed to her butt. “SIX” she spewed from fright of him. “That’s right, now rounded it off Minji.”   
‘The pain is killing me and he gives me a Math lesson?’ she though. She didn’t even think about her answer and said “5” SMACK! She winced. “I meant round up not down!” Changmin shook his head. “Sorry oppa, 10” she yelped. “That’s right, now stand up!” he ordered her.   
It was too suspicious. ‘That’s it? It is not usual for him.’ she tought, wiping tears.  
“Take off your pants and your panties!” he ordered her suddenly. Minji started to panic and beg. “No, oppa don’t please I’ll be good. Just not bare. It’s embarrassing, I’m teenager you can’t do this to me.”  
“Do it now by yourself or I will do it. And I think it will be more embarrassing for you.” he said smiling. “Okey, okey. I’ll do that.” she said and slowly, shaking unbuttoned her pants then she pulled them down. She tried to extend this embarrassing moment. Then she quickly pulled off her panties. A little bit pulled down her T-shirt to cover intimate parts. Her face flushed. Yunho looked somewhere else. Frowning Changmin kept eyes of her. “Fine, come here and bend over again. You will get 10 and we’re done, OK?” he told her sharply. “Hm” she nodded. Changmin sighed. “Let’s do it.” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!   
Minji’s butt was dark red, she felt like in fire. ¨Changmin helped her stand, she pulled up her panties and pants. It burned as hell. Changmin grabbed her arm and led her to couch, he pointed down at couch and firmly said “SIT!” Minji looked at him. “No oppa, please don’t make me sit.” Minji pleased. “No, it’s part of your punishment! Sit down now!” he yelled. Minji sighed. She slowly sat to couch. A new tears started to roll down on her face, when her butt met with padding. He caressing her back. “Minji, do you have got some problem at school? Why did you fail in six subjects? he said. “I haven’t got problem, I don’t like these subjects, I’m not very good at them.” She was sobbing. Yunho handed her a handkerchief. “You should tell us, we would help you, it didn't have to go so far. We could improve your school grades together, darling.” he soothed her. “Next time if you would have problems again in these or another subjects, you will tell us, okey? Or this spanking will repeat, understand? Changmin said emphatically. “Yes, I understand.” Minji nodded. “Fine, now go to sleep.” Changmin pointed finger to Minji’s bedroom. She stood up and moaned. “Do you need help?” Yunho asked. “No oppa, everything is OK. Good night. Good night Changmin oppa.” Yunho hugged her and kissed her forehead. “Good night sweetheart.” Then she went to her bedroom and closed the door. She didn’t though about shower, just slowly took off her pants and slipped into pajamas. When she got into bed, somebody knock and Yunho came in. He brought signed report card, put it on night stand. Then patted her head and leave. Meanwhile Minji fell asleep.


End file.
